TNG Season 1
Episodes Summary Taking place 75 years after the era of James T. Kirk, Captain Jean-Luc Picard takes command of the with a hand-picked crew. They take on assignments from Starfleet as well as explore those strange new worlds, going where no one has gone before. Background Information *The Galaxy-class Enterprise was designed to hold families. In subsequent seasons and other Trek series, we learn that this does not pertain only for families who serve on Galaxy-class vessels, but other Federation vessels as well. ( ; ; ) *No definite chief engineer is introduced, as a total of three officers – Logan, Argyle, and Sarah MacDougal – held the rank. Leland T. Lynch is also a senior officer in the department. Geordi La Forge does not become Chief Engineer until the second season. *Lt. Cmdr. Data's "brother", Lore, who showed up as a nemesis in subsequent seasons, is introduced. ( ) *Lwaxana Troi, Deanna Troi’s mother, portrayed by Majel Barrett-Roddenberry, is introduced. ( ) *The holodeck, where Picard plays out a holonovel of the pulp detective, Dixon Hill is introduced. Although, it is portrayed as something new on Federation vessels, the last time something similar was seen, was on a starship. ( ; ) *We are introduced to the alien race called the Ferengi, although it is hinted that the Federation was already aware of this race before the start of Star Trek: The Next Generation. :The Ferengi turned up in subsequent seasons of TNG, as well as in other Trek series, but featured prominently in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. *Also introduced in the first season is the omnipotent being called "Q" who turned up in subsequent seasons and other Trek incarnations. *The crew is affected by the same disease James T. Kirk's crew was afflicted with during the five-year mission of the original Enterprise. ( ; ) *Susan Sackett, Gene Roddenberry's assistant at the time, portrays an extra dressed in a blue skant. ( ) *Lt. Worf becomes the first Klingon to join Starfleet, having grown up on the Khitomer outpost, where the beginnings of an alliance between the Klingon Empire and the Federation began. ( ) However, a few Klingons are not at all happy with the alliance. ( ) :Worf’s cranial features change throughout the series, as does his demeanor. Moreover, Worf became a regular in Deep Space Nine's fourth season. *Lt. Natasha Yar had a short-lived stay on the Enterprise, as actress Denise Crosby becomes dissatisfied with the direction her character was going. :When Crosby opts to leave the show, Yar is killed, resulting in the death of a major character. ( ) :Denise Crosby returns in later seasons: first, as Natasha Yar in an alternate reality ( ), then as the voice of Yar's daughter Sela, a Romulan operative brainwashing Geordi La Forge, ( ). She appears as Sela again in four other episodes ( ) and in the final TNG episode as Yar in yet another alternate reality. ( ) *Optional duty skirts, or "skants", are introduced for both male and female officers. :Natasha Yar and Deanna Troi are the only main characters who are ever seen wearing the skant. ( ) The optional variant is seen primarily on background characters, most prominently Diana Giddings, portrayed by extra Lorine Mendell. (In season 2, Dr. Pulaski wears a long-sleeved variant of the skant with black slacks.) :The skants (as well as the jumpsuits) were created by Trek veteran William Ware Theiss, who also designed the costumes for TOS. :Deanna Troi appears in the skant once again for the series finale. ( ) *Fred Steiner, who composed music on TOS, scores for TNG. ( ) *Lush music, reminiscent of TOS, occurs over the course of Season one, and is changed to more subtle atmospheric music in the later seasons. *An alien takeover of Starfleet by neural parasites occurs and is stopped, not to be followed up on in the series (or any other subsequent Trek series), even though it is hinted more aliens are on their way to Earth; however, some Trek novels make an attempt to clear up any questions. ( ) *The Romulans make a return in the final episode of Season one, after remaining quiet a number of years before the start of TNG. ( ) *Saucer separation of primary hull and secondary hull occurs a number of times. In the 23rd century, this action was designated for one-time emergencies. ( ) *Veteran Trek actors, Judson Scott and Merritt Butrick, appear in Season one. ( ) :Judson Scott later appeared on Star Trek: Voyager. ( ) *TNG introduces the position of counselor on starships. *Deanna Troi and First Officer Commander William T. Riker are characters reminiscent of Lt. Ilia and Will Decker of the aborted Star Trek: Phase II series and . *Armin Shimerman, known as the Ferengi barkeep Quark from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, portrays the Ferengi Letek as well as a Betazoid gift box. ( ) *When the series premiered in the UK on the BBC in , the channel's airing order differed significantly from the original transmission order. Credits Cast *Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as William Riker *LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Worf *Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Data *Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher *Denise Crosby as Natasha Yar ("Encounter at Farpoint" - "Skin of Evil") Crew Executive Producer *Gene Roddenberry Co-Executive Producers *Rick Berman ("Coming of Age" - "The Neutral Zone") *Maurice Hurley ("Coming of Age" - "The Neutral Zone") Co-Producer *Robert Lewin *Herbert Wright ("Encounter at Farpoint" - "Skin of Evil") Producers *Edward K. Milkis ("Encounter at Farpoint") *Maurice Hurley ("The Naked Now" - "Home Soil") Supervising Producers *Robert Justman ("Encounter at Farpoint" - "Home Soil") *Rick Berman ("Encounter at Farpoint" - "Home Soil") Associate Producers *Peter Lauritson *D.C. Fontana ("Encounter at Farpoint" - "Too Short a Season") Consulting Producer *Robert Justman ("Coming of Age" - 'The Neutral Zone") Program Consultant *David Gerrold ("Encounter at Farpoint" - "Haven") Casting *Junie Lowry Music by *Dennis McCarthy ("Encounter at Farpoint", "The Last Outpost", "Justice", "Hide and Q", "Haven", "The Big Goodbye", "Angel One", "Home Soil", "Coming of Age", "The Arsenal of Freedom", "Conspiracy") *Ron Jones ("The Naked Now", "Where No One Has Gone Before", "Lonely Among Us", "The Battle", "11001001", "When The Bough Breaks", "Heart of Glory", "Skin of Evil", "We'll Always Have Paris", "The Neutral Zone") *Fred Steiner ("Code of Honor") *George Romanis ("Too Short a Season") Main Title Theme by * Alexander Courage * Jerry Goldsmith Director of Photography * Edward R. Brown, ASC Production Designer * Herman Zimmerman Editors * Tom Benko, ACE * J.P. Farrell * Randy Roberts * William Hoy * David Berlatsky Unit Production Managers * David Livingston * Kelly A. Manners * Bruce A. Simon * Sam Freedle First Assistant Directors * Les Landau * Charles Washburn * Babs Subramaniam * Bruce A. Simon Second Assistant Directors * Babs Subramaniam * Brenda Kalosh * Bruce A. Simon * Larry M. Davis * Bob Kinwald * Robert J. Metoyer * Adele G. Simmons Executive Costume Consultant * William Ware Theiss Art Director * Sandy Veneziano Assistant Art Director * Gregory Pickrell Visual Effects Coordinators * Robert Legato * Dan Curry Post-Production Supervisor * Brooke Breton Set Decorator * John M. Dwyer Make-up Designed and Supervised by * Michael Westmore Make-up Artist * Werner Keppler Hair Designer * Richard Sabre Hair Stylists * Carolyn Ferguson * Joy Zapata Production Assistant * Susan Sackett Consulting Senior Illustrator * Andrew Probert Illustrator * Rick Sternbach Scenic Artist * Michael Okuda Set Designers * Richard McKenzie * Louis Mann Script Supervisor * Cosmo Genovese Special Effects * Dick Brownfield Costume Supervisors * Janet Stout * Elaine Scheiderman * Ed Sunley Camera Operator * Lowell Peterson Chief Lighting Technician * Richard Cronn First Company Grip * Brian Mills Property Masters * Joe Longo * Alan Sims Music Editors * John LaSalandra, SME (¨Encounter at Farpoint¨ - ¨Too Short a Season¨) * Gerry Sackman (¨When the Bough Breaks¨ - ¨The Neutral Zone¨) Supervising Sound Editor * Bill Wistrom Sound Editors * James Wolvington * Mace Matosian * Wilson Dyer Casting Executive * Helen Mossler Casting Associate * Elisa Goodman Production Coordinator * Diane Overdiek Construction Foremen * Steven Monroe * John Clayton Construction Coordinator * Al Smutko Special Visual Effects * Industrial Light and Magic Video Optical Effects * The Post Group Special Video Compositing * Composite Image Systems Editing Facilities * Unitel Video Post-Production Sound * Modern Sound Stunt Coordinator * Richard E. Butler ( ) (uncredited) * Glenn R. Wilder ( ) (uncredited) * Kerrie Cullen ( ) (uncredited) * Chuck Courtney ( ) (uncredited) See also *TNG Season 1 performers *TNG Season 1 UK VHS *TNG Season 1 DVD de:TNG Staffel 1 fr:TNG Saison 1 nl:TNG Seizoen 1 sv:TNG, säsong 1 Category:Star Trek